Crash
by KL4INE-4-EV4
Summary: Blaine, and his heavily pregnant husband, Kurt, get into a car crash. Will both them and their baby make it? Now a two-shot!, Klaine, mostly angst, Mpreg, slight fluff (Rated T for one f-bomb in second chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey, I know I haven't wrote in ages, like forever, but I have no excuses so here goes.**

"Ugh" Kurt moaned as I helped him walk- well waddle- to my car.

We had been out most of the day at the mall, making final preparations for the birth of our son. Kurt, who was now a little over 8 months pregnant, had been finding it significantly harder to get around, especially due to his severely swollen ankles.

"Why did I let you coerce me into coming to the mall, you know this will cost you a foot rub" Kurt stated as he lowered himself into the car, huffing out a breath as he got comfortable.

I rolled my eyes playfully, a trait in which, over my years with Kurt, I had become accompanied with.

"If I remember rightly" I said as I turned on the ignition after entering my mustang, "It was you who said we should go to the mall" I smirked in his direction,

"Well" He tried to hide his smile, "If I remember rightly" he echoed, "I said _you_ should go to the mall" He finished, putting emphasis on the 'you' by reaching over and poking his finger in the centre of my chest.

"One, ouch" I chuckled, rubbing the spot, "And two, that statement is true, but, you were the one who, whilst I was putting my shoes on, shouted me from our bedroom to help you get up and changed because apparently I'm 'incapable of matching furniture to the colour scheme'"

"Fine" Kurt laughed after a moment, "but can I still get that foot rub?" he asked, pouting,

"Anything for you" I chastely kissed away the pout.

We rode in comfortable silence down the road for about 10 minutes before Kurt spoke up.

"Can you believe we're going to be parents?" He asked,

I took my eyes off the road for a split second to glance in his direction to see him staring out the window.

"I actually can" I replied,

"Really?" He sounded surprised, but still remained gazing out the window.

"Yeah" I turned to him after stopping at a red light, "I knew that we would make a life together, get a dog, have crazy amounts of sex, get married, have a couple of kids, I knew that, so of course I can believe we're going to be parents, it was only a matter of time." I said evidently, and carried on driving after the light turned green.

Kurt grabbed my hand and placed a gentle kiss on it, "I knew that too" He said softly, I squeezed his hand and we returned back to silence.

I savoured times like this, just being with Kurt and feeling completely comfortable in my own skin. It didn't matter what we were doing, whether on an adventure like we used to do at the start of our relationship, or just having cute little domestic moments like this in the car.

I'd told Kurt that I could believe we were going to be parents, which is true, but what I couldn't believe is how lucky I was. I had the most amazing, passionate, caring, not to mention sexy, husband who was willing to carry the child that we had made out of love with no real complaints. I had done nothing to deserve this wonderful man and yet here we are making a family together that will be carried on for generations and generations.

I still remember exactly how a felt when Kurt had told me the news he was pregnant, and it can only be described as a feeling of amazement, excitement and overall love.

I sighed at the familiar fluttery feeling I got whenever I recalled the memory.

"-aine" Kurt brought me out of my head,

"Hmm" I replied, still a little dazed,

"Blaine" He repeated, sounding rather startled which gained my attention,

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"LOOK OUT" He screamed as the headlights of a truck came dangerously close and fast to Kurt's side of the car.

My eyes widened, as did his, almost comically if it had not been for a giant truck hurling towards the car at lightening speed.

"Oh my god" I screamed as I swerved, trying to ensure the truck didn't hit Kurt's side, but it was too late.

The force of the impact caused my car to flip over and over and we were sent tumbling down a ledge at the side of the road. Glass was flying everywhere and I winced as some embedded into my skin. I tried to communicate with Kurt to see if he was okay, if both him and my child were okay, but when I opened my mouth no sound would come out.

In that moment, it was as if every movement was in slow motion. I knew we had made it down the ledge for quite a distance, but I had no idea where and when we would eventually stop.

I could feel the car closing in on us as it got crushed by hitting the floor with every bounce. It was a miracle that it hadn't crushed us to death yet, but it seemed as if the car was getting slower as we approached flat land.

After what felt like a million years, the car jerked forward and I was sent flying forwards then back again into the seat before it came to a much needed halt.

I breathed heavily as I blinked, trying to erase the black spots which were clouding my vision. In a haze, I reached a hand up to my face to find a cool, slippery liquid running down my face from my nose.

"Kurt" I coughed, regaining a little more understanding of the fact Kurt, our baby, and I had been in a car crash.

"Kurt" I tried again, but was met with silence.

I groaned as I turned my head to the side, my body screaming at me in complaint, but I ignored it.

"Kurt" I said urgently, now becoming completely aware that I wasn't getting an answer.

I forced my eyes to focus on Kurt and a tear ran down my face as I observed Kurt's body.

His eyes were shut, mouth open pouring with blood as were both his nose and ears. Glass was everywhere, especially surrounding a deep gash on his forehead which caused his hair to be matted and caked with the red liquid. His legs seemed crushed underneath the dashboard and his heavily pronounced belly would be touching the front if it weren't for his hands that were wrapped around it.

"Oh my god" I cried, the tears flowing hard.

"Baby" I unclipped my seatbelt and leant over to my husband, "Baby, please" I grabbed his head in my hands, feeling the blood spill into my palms.

"Open those beautiful eyes for me" I pleaded, shaking his head lightly.

I was met with nothing.

I sobbed as I let go of his head, placing it lightly back onto the seat. I sat back in my chair and looked out of the windshield- well, what was left of it.

I decided after sobbing for a while to try and get out the car, which was surprisingly easy as the door fell off allowing me to get out with only the complaint of my limbs.

I used the car for help as I went around it to get to Kurt's side. I noticed smoke had began to be emitted from the hood and I needed to work faster.

Approaching the passenger side I saw that the whole side was drove inwards by the truck, I gasped inaudibly and cranked the door open, which like mine, fell straight onto the floor.

"Kurt" I said again, slapping his cheek after turning my whole attention on him and getting him out and to a hospital for safety.

No reply.

I moaned frustratedly and unbuckled his seatbelt, putting my arms under his and trying to heave him out, but with no luck.

I repeatedly tried and tried again, but came to the conclusion that Kurt's legs were trapped too much and my muscles were too weak to carry his extra weight.

"What am I going to do?" I howled, resting my head on his temple and rubbing my hands on his stomach.

I knelt down at his side and got eye level with his belly, "Please, give me a sign that you're still alive in there" I pleaded with the baby, "A kick, anything" I screamed, rubbing circles on his tummy.

The smoke coming from the hood was getting progressively worse the more I sat here. I wiped my face and ignored the blood mixing with my tears.

I had completely forgot about the aching of my body as I ran to my original side and searched for my phone which I had remembered was in the inside pocket.

I prayed to everything that was holy the phone would work as I stared at the smashed screen. I pressed hard on the home button and bawled in relief as a picture of Kurt and I on our wedding day lit up the screen.

"Hello, 911, What's your emergency?" A crackled feminine voice sounded through after I immediately made the phone call.

"Please, you've got to help me" I replied, breathing heavily,

"Sir, you need to calm down" The voice said,

"My- my baby, my husband" I stuttered, "Please come quick"

"Sir, can you tell me what's happened"

"I- we, my husband is pregnant with our child, our first child" My voice shook, "A truck, a truck hit his side when we were coming home from the mall" I weeped.

"Do you know where you are sir?" The feminine voice asked,

"Ye-yes" I rattled of the information, "We're down the ledge"

"Emergency services are on their way, try to remain calm, sir"

"Thank you" I blubbered, and hung up the phone.

"Did you hear that Kurt?" I asked his still form, clutching his cold hands against my chest, "We're going to get help, they're going to save you and our baby"

I sat holding his hands and occasionally pressing random kisses onto his skin whilst I sat waiting for help.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, whether it was seconds, minutes, or hours, before I was aware of the sirens blaring up from the ledge.

I stood up quickly as a handful of about 8 paramedics came running down the ledge.

"Are you alright sir?" A female put her hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes,

"My husband, he- he's not responding" I told her,

"Okay" She said, "I'm Anne, Can you tell me what happened?" She asked as several men began touching and prodding at Kurt's form whilst she shone a bright light in my eyes and checked me over.

"A truck hit us" I stated, never taking my eyes off Kurt, "Kurt's side got hit, now he's not responding and neither is our baby"

"Kurt, that's the name of your husband"

"Yes"

"Can you give me his basic information?" She asked, and I compiled.

"Kurt Anderson" Anne told the others and she began to inspect him, "26 years old, heavily pregnant at 8 months with their first child"

I stared fixedly on the team as they tried to manoeuvre Kurt but to no avail.

"Legs severely trapped and crushed, this is going to be harder than we thought" A man said,

"We've got to work quickly guys" Another man said, "Smoke"

The team nodded at each other had began to work more hastily.

"Can we get a police team down here" Anne said into a walky-talky.

"Head trauma" Anne returned to the other paramedics, "Broken nose, cracked rib, suspected leg breakage, loss of consciousness, we've got a pulse, but a very weak one" She told, "Damage done to baby" She paused, "unknown"

"Kurt is going to be alright though, right?" I asked, tears blurring my vision, "I mean, you're going to get him out of there"

"We don't know, sir" Anne said sombrely,

"It's Blaine, and our baby?" The tears flowed again, probably not for the last time, "Our baby is going to make it"

"Like I said, Blaine, I'm not sure" She returned to helping the others.

I watched them silently as they continued to work around Kurt. Tears still fell down my cheeks but I didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Sir" A hand on my shoulder startled me,

"Yes?" I turned around to find a taller, brown haired man in a police uniform looking down at me.

"Im officer Christian Thompson, I'm here to help you get up the ledge and to the hospital"

I shook my head, "That's very kind of you, but I'm not going anywhere"

I could here one of the paramedics say "Quickly guys",

"What's your name, sir?" Christian asked,

"Blaine" I answered.

"Blaine, you must come with me so you can get checked out at the hospital" He said calmly,

"I'm not leaving my husband and our unborn child" I started to raise my voice,

"I understand your concern" He sighed and grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the scene, "But your health is at stake here"

"My family is at stake here" I shouted, trying to escape but I was too weak,

"Please" I pleaded, "I must stay with Kurt, I love him too much" I cried, the officer didn't reply.

As I got further and further away, everyone began to blend into the same person, and I couldn't work out who was who and what they were doing with the love of my life.

"Kurt" I screamed, fighting against Christian but it was no use.

"Guys" A distant voice yelped, "The car is going to blow"

"No" My eyes widened like they did as the truck came towards us. I found the power to break free of the officers hold.

"No no no" I whispered as a ran as fast as I could back down the ledge, "Kurt" I shrieked.

I hadn't even got half way back down the hill before my mustang blew up in a hue of orange and yellow flames. I shielded my eyes from the light and I could feel the intense heat from the fire.

I uncovered my eyes and looked down. There was my mustang, completely engulfed in flames and a thick cloud of black smoke.

I could feel myself getting dizzy, and my last thought before I slipped into unconsciousness was whether I would ever be able to tell Kurt I loved him and be able to see my child.

—

 _Beep beep beep_

I woke up with an uncomfortable taste in my mouth and a splitting headache. I forced my eyes to open, but screwed them shut again after the white lights made my head pound even more.

I tore my eyes open slowly this time, and gave them time to adjust to the new lighting before sitting up and observing my surroundings.

The bright lights, the beeping, the lumpy bed all gave clues to the fact I was in hospital, and I groaned as all the events came flooding back.

 _Mall. Car. Truck. Crash. Ledge. Explosion. Kurt. Baby._

My eyes bugged at the last two, and I ripped the scratchy sheets off my body and ran out the door.

"Woah, Blaine, Slow down" A familiar voice stopped me,

"Anne" I said, "Where- where's Kurt?" I didn't give her time to answer, "I- I remember the explosion" I shook me head, "Did Kurt make it, are him and my baby okay?" I asked frantically.

"Blaine" She put her hands on my shoulders and steered me to the bed, "You're right, there was an explosion" Anne continued after I was seated.

"Oh my god" I bawled into my hands, "My baby, my child, my everything"

"Blaine"

"W-what" I blubbered,

"Can I finish?" She smiled weakly, I nodded mutely.

"After the explosion you became unconscious, possible due to shock" I nodded again, "Kurt was removed from the car just seconds before the blow-up"

"So he is alive, he's okay" I smiled hopefully for the first time in what felt like days,

"Alive, yes" She sighed, "Okay, no"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I faltered,

"Kurt took most of the impact. He lost consciousness, he's got a broken nose, cracked ribs, as well as scattered bruises. Luckily, his head trauma wasn't bad, just a nasty bump but as for his legs" She paused, "They were crushed and with physiotherapy we hope he will regain movement but he might not walk again"

I never responded to this new information. I mulled over what having him not walk again would mean. It would completely ruin his dreams of being a broadway star, well, at least the dancing part. It would mean that changes would have to be made around the house to make everything accessible, and god only knows how much that would cost. But, it would also mean that even though his whole life would change, he would be alive and I still would love him the exact same.

"Okay" I accepted, "Apart from the, the leg part" I stumbled, "He is okay"

"He's in the ICU but he's stable" She smiled, "And so is your son"

My head snapped and I stared at her, unsure of what I was feeling,

"My son" I repeated quietly,

"Yeah, Kurt regained consciousness in the ambulance on the way here. He began having contractions and blacked out as his body was unable to handle them. Once we arrived here he was sent for an emergency c-section and your son was born"

My eyes blurred yet again, "Wow I- can I see Kurt? Can I see my son?" I asked, almost pleading.

Anne grinned, "The doctors are still working on Kurt, he's sleeping at the moment, so why don't we see your son first?"

"Okay" I whispered and followed her out the room.

I was lead through the several bland corridors before we finally reached the baby unit. I couldn't believe it, out of this horrible nightmare I had a son.

"Wait here" She instructed, and she disappeared through two doors.

I bounced excitedly on the spot as I waited anxiously for the arrival of my son. The only thing which would make this better would be if I was waiting with Kurt. My mood instantly dimmed at the the thought of Kurt not being able to share this moment with me.

I was unable to think about it for too long as I caught the sight of Anne's distinctive blonde hair in the distance through the window on the door.

"Here's your son, Blaine" She whispered happily as she handed me a bundle of blue blankets.

I sobbed with shear joy as I held the bundle, gently moving the blankets away so I could catch a glimpse of his face.

I stared at my son in awe as his face came into view. He had my Philippine-inherited tanned skin and a tuft of black hair that was scooped into a curl, I chuckled at the sight.

"Although he's a little on the small side" Anne giggled, "He's healthy, born 5lbs 6oz on October 14th at 2:01am"

"He's perfect" I stroked his soft cheek,

"That he is" Anne agreed, "I'll leave you two alone"

"Wait" I shouted, but not loud enough to wake my son, "When can I see Kurt?" I asked her retreating figure,

"I guess when you like" Anne shrugged, "He's in room 308 in the ICU, so not far from here, it's an easy find"

"Thank you so much for everything you've done, Anne" I said sincerely, "I won't forget all the help you've given me- us" I corrected, smiling down and my baby,

"It's my job" She replied,

"Still"

"You're welcome" She left us alone in the corridor.

I sighed contently as I put my gaze back on the bundle in my arms. He began to wriggle slightly and his eyes screwed up, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion before lifting up in wonder as he opened his eyes and graced me with the sight of familiar ocean blue orbs.

I gasped at the resemblance between the enchanting eyes of Kurt's and his. It reminded me that I was able to see Kurt now, and that is what I must do.

I followed the signs to the ICU silently whilst my son's eyes slipped shut again, Anne was right, it was an easy find as before I knew it, I was standing outside room 308.

I wearily looked through the window to see Kurt awake and sitting up in bed with a couple of nurses surrounding him, he had a sleepy smile on his face as he nodded his head to what I assumed was questions which the nurse was asking. I couldn't stand the distance between us two any longer, and I entered the room.

I was met with the sight of 3 pairs of eyes, but I was only interested in one of them.

"Blaine?" Kurt sobbed in recognition, trying to move but wincing at the pain in his abdomen, probably caused by the c-section.

He clearly was still a bit dazed as he tried to reach his hand out towards me, but it flopped in the other direction.

The nurses looked at me and smiled before leaving the room, but not without a warning for Kurt to move as little as possible.

"I'm here, baby, I'm here" I reassured, and raced to the seat next to my husband's bedside, mindful of my son.

I placed my son in one arm, holding him tight against my chest and reaching out my hand to clutch Kurt's,

"It's okay now, you're fine" I placed many kisses on his hand, which was thankfully warm.

My return had obviously jolted him back into reality as when he said, "Am I fine?" with no slur I detected the double meaning.

"Yeah" I whispered, glancing down at his legs which were both in casts.

He turned his head towards me and smacked his dry lips together, "I love you"

"I love you" I replied instantly with no hesitation and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

A strangled cry broke our little bubble and Kurt took a sharp breath in as we broke apart and he darted his eyes to my arms.

"Is that" He looked back at me, "Is that our son?" He asked, crying slightly,

I wiped is tears with the pad of my thumb and nodded, "Yeah"

I stood up and carefully placed him in Kurt's pale arms, Kurt responded immediately, cradling our love with the care that only a parent has.

"5lbs 8oz, born October 14th at 2:01am" I smiled as I retold the information,

"He's perfect" Kurt whispered as our son woke up, gazing at Kurt with his eyes and grabbing onto his finger.

"That's what I said"

"What d'you name him?" Kurt asked, never taking his eyes off him,

"He doesn't have a name yet" I answered honestly, Kurt looked at me in confusion,

"I wanted to wait until we both saw you and decide together" I extended,

"I love you" He said again, to which I replied, "I love you too"

"And I love you, little one" He whispered to our son, kissing his forehead lightly.

"Dalton" Kurt said after a while,

"What?"

"Dalton, that's his name" Kurt repeated more forcefully, "After the place where we fell in love"

"Dalton fits perfectly, Dalton James Anderson" I beamed.

A lone tear escaped Kurt's eye before he yawned loudly, his eyes slipping shut and open again as he continued to gaze at our son, Dalton.

"Tired, baby?" I asked, stroking his forehead next to his stitches,

"Yeah" He said through another yawn, eyes drooping.

"Well, you've definitely been through a lot, why don't you get some rest" I suggested as I lifted Dalton back into my arms.

"Okay" He agreed, his eyes falling shut and staying so, "You'll stay, right?, both of you" He winced as he tried to get comfortable,

"Of course" I said, "Forever"

 **A/N Sorry for any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay so I was asked to write a follow up and I got really close to finishing it but then I accidentally deleted it. I was so upset and I cant promise this will be better than the other one but here goes.**

 **Warning for one F-bomb**

"Blaine" Came a shout from down the hall, "Can you help me, please?"

I set down the spoon I had been using to feed Dalton on the table, "Of course, one minute" I shouted back.

I wiped Dalton's mouth with a damp rag and lifted him out of the high chair,

"Look's like daddy's awake" I told Dalton, tickling his stomach. He giggled in reply.

I settled the 5 month old on my hip and exited the kitchen, making my way down the hall towards our bedroom.

Since the accident, there had been a few changes around the house. With Kurt's fashion job and my kindergarden teacher money, we were able to afford a spacious house, so Kurt's wheelchair wasn't a problem. However, we did have to make minor changes, such as swapping our music room/study around with our bedroom that was upstairs, but I didn't find it a problem, anything to make things easier for Kurt.

The past 5 months have been difficult, especially for Kurt. With having a baby, our situation was instantly made harder, but paired with the fact that Kurt had lost movement in his legs for the time being, hasn't made things any more up-lifting. We were coping though.

"Hi, daddy" I said as my son and I reached the bedroom, I waved Dalton's hand as if it was him talking.

"Hi, baby" He replied, holding out his hands towards our son.

I placed Dalton in Kurt's arms wilfully, making a 'whoosh' sound as if Dalton was a rocket, revelling in the joyous laugh that he emitted. Dalton was always laughing, and I took that as a brilliant sign that he was happy with us,

"You're getting so big" Kurt stated to Dalton, rubbing his nose then throwing him up in the air slightly and bringing him back down.

"What did you need, honey?" I asked,

"Oh" Kurt replied, "Can you just get my chair from behind there" He pointed in the opposite direction, "I'd get it myself, but" He ducked his head shyly,

"Hey" I said firmly, "None of that" I brought his chin back up and planted a long, loving kiss on his lips.

We were interrupted by a tiny hand splitting our lips apart, we simultaneously chuckled as we parted.

"Does baby want a kissy too" Kurt cooed in his baby voice as I turned to retrieve the chair, "Yes he does", I smiled to myself as I heard the over exaggerated 'mwah's'

I unfolded Kurt's wheelchair and wheeled it over to the bed, instantly noticing the spark in Kurt's eyes dimming.

"Thanks" He whispered, sitting Dalton down on the bed whilst he leant over to try and heave himself in the chair.

I went to put my arms under his for leverage but I was immediately stopped by Kurt who jerked away.

"I can do it, Blaine" He urged,

"I know, I just wanted to-"

"I can do it" He quipped, huffing out a breath as he himself sat in the chair, his arms visibly relaxing.

I stood back, shocked at Kurt's mood change. I swear just a second ago he was as happy as Larry.

Kurt took of his breaks, and left the room without another word or even look.

"What's gotten into daddy, huh?" I asked Dalton who was sat on the bed, he just babbled nonsense in reply.

"Yeah" I said back, scooping him up and settling his back on my hip as I exited the room.

I could hear the sounds of pots and pans clacking together followed by the sound of swishing water. I knew from many years with Kurt that he only cleaned the dishes whenever he was angry, upset or stressed. It was probably all three.

When approaching the living room, I placed Dalton in his safety play pen so I could see what's the matter with Kurt. Dalton seemed content with being in there so I decided it was a good decision for him to stay there.

"What's wrong?" I asked, standing in the doorway of the kitchen,

"Nothing" Kurt stated as he kept his back turned, furiously rubbing at a pristine dish.

"It obviously isn't nothing" I replied, concerned with Kurt's attitude,

"I said its nothing, Blaine" He raised his voice slightly, "Can't you just leave it?"

"Not when I don't know what's the matter" I stood tall.

He swivelled on his wheel sharply, an equally menacing look in his eye, I faltered under it for a moment.

"I said It's nothing" He spat, "I'm fine" He threw the dish backwards into the sink expertly.

"No you're not"

"You're not my dad, Blaine" He shouted, "Quit acting like it"

"No, I'm your husband" My tone matched his, "But maybe I wouldn't have to act like your dad if you would stop being so childish" I folded my arms, "Things would be different if you would just say what's wrong with you"

"What's wrong with me?" Kurt shrieked, "Maybe it's the fact that it's been 5 months and I still cant use my fucking legs"

We were both silent, only the sound of our harsh breaths cutting through. We stared into each others eyes from across the kitchen, chests heaving.

"Kurt I-" I was cut off by a loud cry that erupted from the living room.

Kurt sighed, rubbing his temples then silently leaving the room to assist our son.

I let out a heavy breath as he left, feeling slightly dizzy as I sat down on the wooden chair.

I thought that Kurt was doing fine without his legs, I thought we were coping, but obviously not. Yes, I knew that it was a major adjustment, and that both Kurt and I would have to give up a lot of things.

I sat by myself for a while until I heard Dalton's sobs quieten, and Kurt's soft, melodic voice flow through. I basked in the pureness of it before joining them.

As I approached the living room, I peaked through the door, observing Kurt who had a nearly sleeping Dalton over his shoulder.

I walked cautiously towards the pair, rubbing my hands softly over Dalton's curly hair, smiling at the now fast asleep boy.

Kurt rubbed soothing circles on his back for some time, then one-handedly wheeled himself over to the crib we had set up in the room for when Dalton had a nap.

He laid him down gently, then turned to look at me, sadness swirling in his ocean orbs.

"Can we talk about this?" I questioned, walking towards him,

"What's there to talk about?" He shrugged,

"You're feelings" I walked further, standing in front of him,

"They aren't going to change anything, so there's no point"

I tsked lightly, kneeling down my his feet and grasping his hands, internally breathing a sigh of relief as he didn't pull away.

"The point is, is that you're obviously upset" I let go of one of his hands to wipe away a stray tear that fell down his cheek, he closed his eyes and leant into the touch.

"Jen said I'm not improving" He admitted after I stroked his cheek a few times,

Jen was Kurt's physiotherapist back at the hospital, and whilst she was a kind, 53 year old woman, she had a tendency to be, well, very blunt.

"She said that after 5 months I'm not improving and I probably never will" I sob ripped through his throat.

"Oh, baby" I sighed, standing up and pressing a kiss to his forehead then hugging his head into my chest.

His arms circled my waist tightly as he cried, trying to bury his head deeper into my warmth. I ran my fingers through his hair to try and comfort him.

I peeled his body back gently after a while, kneeling back down to look him in the eye.

"Everything will be okay" I promised,

"No it won't" He sniffed, "I won't be able to use my legs again. I won't get on broadway"

"Listen" I commanded lightly, "So what if you can't use your legs again" I shrugged, "So what if you don't get on broadway" I continued, "You're amazing at fashion, and you will still be amazing with or without your legs, and yeah, maybe you thought it was just a side job before your broadway debut, but plans change, it will work out"

"What about you, though?" Kurt asked,

"What about me?"

"Surely you would be much happier with someone who can be independent, who can look after themself"

"Kurt, I don't want anyone but you" I countered truthfully, "You are my soulmate, my only love. You birthed my child for god's sake. I wouldn't want anyone else"

He sighed in defeat, then grinned as I kissed his wedding band,

"And besides" I smirked, "I would want nothing more than to take care of you and our son for the rest of our lives. I've wanted to look after you from the moment I met you, it's kind of a fetish of mine"

He laughed at that, eyes crinkling happily, I beamed at the sight.

"So" I moved to kneel on one knee, "Kurt Anderson" He giggled as I grabbed his hand playfully, "Do you accept my proposal, that I, Blaine Anderson, will take care, and look after you and our son, and any other kids we have, for as long as we both shall live"

"I do" We grinned, and sealed our love with a kiss.


End file.
